xanafandomcom-20200214-history
Treize Khushrenada
my world is unaffected The only son of minor European aristocrats, Treize was born in Vianden, a commune with city status in north-eastern Luxembourg. Like all Luxembourgian children, he was educated liberally from a young age, and raised to speak Luxembourgish, French, German, and English. Growing up in the fairytale-like atmosphere of the Oseling created the foundation for Treize's eventual passion for environmentalism. Uncannily bright, Treize was given a number of opportunities to study abroad even at a strikingly young age, including attending the famous pacifist-centered school in the Sanc Kingdom. One of his classmates was the young prince, Milliardo Peacecraft. Treize and Milliardo forged a deep friendship that would go on to do much to define both men. Treize never knew a time when there was not political unrest; indeed, his formative years were spent watching the turbulent rise to power of the United Earth Sphere Alliance, an organization whose aim was to unite all of the Earth and her colonies under the name of peace. Alas, not everyone agreed to the terms of the unification, and so the UESA used their growing military power to overthrow the countries and kingdoms that wouldn't join up voluntarily. When they came for the Sanc Kingdom, his fascination with war was cemented: the pacifist nation engaging in nonviolent protest against the militaristic force which claimed its aim was for peace was crushed, and its king and queen murdered. Treize found their sacrifice to be both beautiful in its extremeness and depressingly pointless. He began to cultivate the idea that mankind could only discover itself and be truly free through fighting; the corrupt UESA was only powerful because no one was standing up to them, and those that opposed them would never be worthy of the battle because they refused to do what was necessary. Now an orphan, Milliardo sought sanctuary with Treize in Vianden, while his younger sister – too young to be impacted - was spirited away to be adopted in secret. Treize made possible the identity of Zechs Merquise, and once the search for the Peacecraft children had died down, the two friends moved out of the mountains to Luxembourg City. Unsatisfied with being a bystander, Treize enrolled in the UESA's military academy, granted immediate access to the officer track due to his standing as an aristocrat. (It spoke very highly of Treize's skills at subterfuge that “Zechs” was granted the same privileges, as no one noticed anything amiss about his fabricated credentials.) Treize turned out to have not really needed the leg up, and flew through courses and ranks with alarming speed. The UESA first employed him as a mobile suit flight instructor, unsure about promoting such a young man any further or immediately into the field. The caliber of pilots that Lieutenant Khushrenada was churning out combined with his unrivaled popularity soon earned him the attention of the mysterious Romefeller Foundation. The Romefeller Foundation offered Treize an opportunity that he became enamored with: a collection of super-wealthy aristocrats who had been lying in wait and gathering their forces and influences, they planned to overthrow the UESA from within, for the good of the world. They were dedicated to preserving the Earth, and were willing to go to battle to do it – they just needed a man to handle the military aspect. That man was Treize Khushrenada. The Foundation was already in with the UESA via their front corporation, the Organization of the Zodiac, or “OZ”, which was a commissioned wing of the UESA military that funded mobile suit production and chose its own officers. Treize was assigned to their top unit and continued to breeze through ranks and rise in popularity, his magnetic personality and professional leadership drawing people to him in droves. As an OZ officer, Treize was involved in an early conflict between the UESA and the colonies that turned violent – he was injured, and during his recovery, met a nurse, Leia Barton. The Bartons were colonials who were notoriously anti-UESA, but Leia's personal politics led to her working away from her family to enable her to make her own decisions. The two fell in love and conducted an affair that resulted in Leia becoming pregnant with their illegitimate child; ultimately they decided to keep the baby a secret due to the highly politicized nature of the world. Leia had a baby girl, and named her Mariemaia. Treize had no contact with his daughter during her infancy, and only became involved in her life again when Leia died of a sudden illness. He moved two-year-old Mariemaia to Earth, but continued to keep her hidden, only telling select few people of her existence to keep her safe from those who would without a doubt use her to get at Treize. By the eve of Operation Meteor, Treize had been promoted to Colonel within the UESA, was the most popular ranking officer of OZ (much to the consternation of older, veteran members) in charge of their elite Special forces, and was poised to bring the brimming war between Earth and the colonies to a head in favor of his own agenda. there is an exit here: i say it is then it's true The arrival of the Gundams on Earth was no surprise to Treize; having access to all of OZ's records meant that he knew about the defection of several scientists and their prototype work. He had been waiting for them to make their move, and as such, wasn't at all worried. The UESA scrambled to combat the threat from the colonies, and while Treize did his part as an officer, his primary object in the early stages of the conflict was to observe them as he moved other officers and politicians around like chess pieces. Knowing that the war had to break out in full force, Treize had the Vice-Foreign Minister of Earth-Colonial Relations, Darlian, assassinated by his right-hand woman, Lady Une. Despite interference from the Minister's daughter, Relena, Une was able to frame pro-war supporters in the colonies, and Treize was never cast into any doubt. His orchestrated murders did not stop there, however – Darlian was only the beginning. Within the UESA, some senior officers were gaining support for the notion of calling off the war. To be rid of them and keep his reputation clear, Treize arranged for peace talks at the New Edwards military base, but spread disinformation throughout OZ that the meeting was a war council, knowing that he would draw the attention of the terrorists. His gambit paid off, and the Gundams arrived to assassinate the war-hawks and level the base, not knowing that they were eliminating their last line of political allies on Earth. The anti-war UESA and OZ members were killed in a shuttle attempting to escape the base, while Treize and the highest ranking pro-war officer, General Septum, left on his private plane. At Treize's urging, Septum broadcast a public condemnation of the Gundams for daring to attack during peace talks, all but declaring war in name only. His part played, Une killed Septum on Treize's orders; though an ally, Septum stood between Treize and total control of OZ and the UESA. Now the Commander-in-Chief of world's armed forces and veritable leader of the entire Alliance, Treize faced opposition twofold, in the form of loyal EUSA members who couldn't stand him and his cutthroat politics, and the Gundam pilots who were furious for being used. To make matters worse, Lady Une, desperate to impress Treize and take out the Gundam pilots in one fell swoop, ordered the missiles housed beneath the New Edwards base to be simultaneously detonated – a move that would surely destroy the Gundams, incapable of escaping the enormous blast radius inside, but also sacrificing any survivors on the base itself and surrounding civilians and yeomen. Ultimately, the pilot Heero Yuy was able to stop the countdown, something Treize was grateful for. He chastised Lady Une for taking such inhumane measures, reminding her that the Earth is their only home, which they've done enough damage to already. While OZ began the hostile takeover of the Alliance bases that protested the shift in power, one Gundam pilot in particular came after Treize specifically: Chang Wufei in the 05 Gundam, Shenlong. Despite cutting a bloody path through the OZ forces that protected Treize's convoy and ripping the side of his cruiser open, Wufei got out of his Gundam to face him one-on-one when Treize silently issued a challenge. Treize won their duel, but refused to execute him, both impressed with his personal code of honor and privately knowing that he'd need the Gundam pilots to carry on with their missions to further his plans. Successful in breaking the Alliance but still working on reforming the world in the midst of war, Treize began to clash with his superiors within the Romefeller Foundation. While Treize was working towards ultimate demilitarization – something only capable after a final clash – Romefeller, particularly its leader, Duke Dermail, was intent on ruling the Earth and the colonies as military dictators, achieving “peace” through brute force, just like the now-failed UESA. He worked to combat this, but his attention was often split, as his two most important subordinates were having constant issues of their own that required his involvement. Lady Une, whom Treize had assigned the task of combating Gundam interference, was crossing the line in too many instances. After having taken over UESA satelite missiles, Une held several colonies hostage if the Gundam pilots did not surrender, prompting the pilot of 01 to self-destruct. Not only did Treize condemn the actions that Une had taken and reprimand her, but he re-assigned her to be his liaison to the colonies, encouraging her to be less severe. Meanwhile, Zechs Merquise had begun to undergo a sort of identity crisis, struggling between being an officer of OZ and the heir to a pacifist nation that was beginning to re-emerge due to the appearance of his long-separated sister. This manifested in Zechs becoming obsessed with facing the Gundam pilots personally, and defying Romefeller orders on repeat occasions concerning them. Treize was as vigilant as he could be to cover up Zechs' insubordination, but ultimately, he was targeted for court-martial. He fought his way out of being arrested, marking himself as a traitor and someone who couldn't be there as Treize's companion. It was not Treize's passionate subordinates that landed him in legitimate trouble, however, but his opinion on mobile dolls – unmanned mobile suits that operate remotely, eliminating both the need for human sacrifice, and the humanity of an army of soldiers. Treize was vehemently opposed to the use of mobile dolls, finding the detached nature of it abhorrent. He challenged Duke Dermail over the issue, and was stripped of his power and sentenced to indefinite house arrest. For the first time since he left to become involved in the war, Treize returned home to Luxembourg. From his abandoned family home in Vianden, Treize watched the second act of his great play come to a cataclysmic peak. His removal from office having not gone unnoticed, the forces of OZ now stood fractured: the former Alliance members who had been absorbed into OZ during the takeover, and soldiers loyal to Treize. The latter took on the name “Treize Faction” and began fighting against the Romefeller controlled OZ, pitching the Earth and space into even more turbulent warfare. Meanwhile, Lady Une in space worked to obtain peace between Earth and the colonies, displaying a new loving, peaceful persona entirely unlike her violent and sycophantic identity. Treize realized that the intensity of her obsessive love for him had caused her to suffer a mental break when he'd reprimanded her – though he was stricken with uncharacteristic guilt over the occurrence, and found himself missing the woman he knew, he kept on with his plans, in motion even then. Treize was soon visited by Heero, the pilot of the Gundam Wing Zero, who had come looking for answers. Of course, he masked the appearance by holding Treize at gunpoint, but never came close to pulling the trigger, as Treize knew he wouldn't. Initially somewhat disappointed that it was Heero who'd come to him and not Zechs, Treize nevertheless manipulated Heero into piloting the project that he'd been working on in secret ever since his initial confinement: a new Gundam, designed and built entirely by Treize, called Epyon. Selling a fake story about having lost his path in the world, Treize promised Heero the chance to end everything if he'd use Epyon, equipped with the mind-altering ZERO System and conveniently missing its self-destruct function, just once. Heero complied, but when he returned and Treize offered him a pistol to shoot him, he collapsed from over-stimulation of using the System, and ultimately left Treize alive and unharmed. He kept Eypon and eventually, just as Treize knew it would, it ended up being piloted by Zechs Merquise after all. A short while after being left by Heero, a number of things happened in rapid succession: the Romefeller Foundation used Relena Peacecraft as a puppet ruler to unify the Earth, who then declared the planet a singular nation without borders and called for a cessation of all fighting, a militant group calling themselves White Fang emerged on behalf of the colonies and declared war on the planet, Duke Dermail was killed while attempting to go to space to confront White Fang, and Zechs Merquise, now going by his birth name, Milliardo Peacecraft, emerged as White Fang's new leader, backing the path of total destruction of the Earth. Treize wasted no time, promptly overthrowing the remainder of Romefeller's board members and relieving Relena of her crown. Once again Commander in Chief of all of Earth – this time with no shadow superiors and answering to no one – Treize was reunited with Lady Une, who had been shot near-fatally while in space, now in a coma. It was a short-lived, as Treize had to focus on the impending clash with White Fang. In space, the now directionless faction of Romefeller-controlled OZ troops scrambled to find order. When they occupied a civilian colony by force, Treize condemned the action and declared them collectively decommissioned. While the politicians of the colonies appreciated the move, having been ready to side with OZ before Treize had been removed from power, it wasn't nearly enough to stop White Fang. Personally piloting the upgraded Tallgeese II mobile suit, Treize led Earth's forces into battle. He challenged Milliardo to a one on one duel to try and spare his attempts at total annihilation of the planet, but his former friend refused. Instead, he ordered the space battleship Libra's super-weapon to be fired on Treize, who refused to run. A split second before an otherwise sure death – or at the very least the destruction of his mobile suit, which would have put him out of the battle – none other than Lady Une appeared, piloting the abandoned original Wing Zero. The prototype Gundam was destroyed, but Une survived, and Treize was unharmed. Healed and mentally sound, Une took her place as Treize's chief of staff on the OZ base, and the war erupted in full force. Both sides took enormous damage, with White Fang and Milliardo refusing to back down even when the colonies condemned their actions and begged for the fighting to end. The Gundam pilots sided with Earth's forces, with one small exception: Wufei returned, cutting down countless mobile dolls under White Fang control, only to clear a platform for he and Treize to have their rematch, now piloting the rebuild 05 Gundam, Altron. Treize knew what had to be done, and accepted, goading Wufei to an extreme. In response to the accusation that he didn't care about the lives lost for 'his' war, Treize had Lady Une read off the number of deaths so far caused by OZ, including the current toll of the battle. He listed the names of his fallen commanders, even the ones he had tricked the Gundam pilots into killing. Once Wufei was properly enraged – more at his own conflict of understanding Treize than anything – he charged Altron in a suicide rush, impaling his Tallgeese on Altron's trident and destroying his suit. Horrified by Treize's apparent death and Wufei's hysterical grief, Earth's forces immediately surrendered. Still, this was not enough for White Fang, who planned to drop their entire massive battleship onto the Earth, the force of which would trigger a cataclysmic reaction, turning the planet into a lifeless wasteland. The Gundam pilots and Milliardo, finally coming to his senses, worked to break up the mass of the ship as it plummeted through the atmosphere, saving the planet. The battle ceased, and Treize's true aim was revealed: to destroy both forces, leaving Earth and space with no other choice than to function through pacifism. The Earth and the colonies both pledged at once to lay down their arms and live together side by side. there is a dream inside a dream All could be won by example alone, however, and what Treize had attempted to orchestrate through his endless murder and manipulation failed to come to fruition: the people left in the wake of the destruction couldn't handle the ramifications of being left with a world without order, and Treize himself had failed to die. Hidden away in a private hospital, Treize spent a full month in intensive care, his survival only revealed to the doctors who worked on him, Lady Une, and his daughter. When he was recovered enough to have what the hell happened explained to him, Treize contemplated just ending it himself – but the state of the world and the nearness of his daughter stayed his hand. Relena's declaration as Queen of Earth to dissolve all national borders had, in plenty of places, been welcomed as an enlightened path to peace, but not every country in the world had been waiting patiently to embrace their neighbors in love. All across the globe, age-old grudges of territory, blood feuds, religious hatred, and just plain greed triggered para-military and militia conflicts, including home-grown atrocities far more simple than extensively engineered space battles. What was more, the colonies that had been damaged in the battle or gone without being re-supplied during the conflict required desperate aid: oxygen, water, and power most of all, things obtained primarily from Earth. Mining facilities, refinement factories, and trade routes were all damaged or out of commission thanks to the war. With the collective military forces of Earth and the colonies either dead or in disarray, and most civilians pre-occupied with growing civil wars or purely in shock, there options for Earth's heroes were slim. It was then that Treize returned to the public eye, though privately reluctantly. With Treize organizing the remainder of the military and Relena as a figurehead for volunteer forces, a temporary but functioning and efficient system was set up to keep the world going without collapsing in on itself. For his (publicly visible) actions as OZ's initial commander and his leadership after, Treize was lauded as a hero, much to the consternation of certain parties who knew the more intimate details of the things he'd done to get there. Nevertheless, Treize's leadership was vitally important to the reconstruction of society, and despite all criticism of his policy of the ends justifying means, peace held out and conditions improved. For years, Treize has maintained leadership of the Earth, first as a veritable military dictator due to the circumstances, and currently as a legally elected president. Despite conflicts of interest, particularly with groups that lobby for total pacifism and a complete destruction of arms, he has kept the peace – without military intimidation. Through the trials of single parenthood, Zechs returning from the dead, and clandestine pacts with one particular Gundam pilot, Treize has done exactly what he set out to do, even though it ultimately did not go exactly as he planned: Trieze Khushrenada achieved world peace. i'm wide awake the more i sleep personality you'll understand when i'm dead i went to god just to see Mariemaia Khushrenada (NPC) ● Treize's daughter and only living relative, thirteen-year-old Mariemaia has gone from a peripheral entity in Treize's life to his ground force. Initially, it was considered unlikely that Treize would ever play a role in his daughter's life, and it was only Leia's tragic death that prompted him to become directly involved. Even then, he only saw her a handful of times a year, for brief instances. Treize had not planned on living past the close of the war, and thus did not make fostering a relationship with her a priority. Mariemaia knew her father almost exclusively through reputation only until after he recovered from his near-death experience at the hands of Wufei's Gundam Altron. Marie, brilliant and precocious, understood the political necessity of their distance, and idolized her father despite it. She taught Treize something presumed to be impossible: love. Paternal instincts caught Treize completely off-guard, who had previously approached caring about individuals as strange phenomenon. Marie has effectively worn down the guards on his heart, and in turn, Treize has learned to be closer to people. (A little.) On the other side of the mirror, Treize knows that he hasn't done right by her. Poor socialization and a lifelong exposure to war has left her without the ability to create normal interpersonal bonds (ironically, the very problem she's unconsciously coaxing her father out of), and a propensity for extreme mood swings that involve manic highs, deep depression, and even violent behavior. Treize, worrying that something darker lurks beneath the surface of her anxiety, is often stricken with guilt for not having permitted her to be rehomed through adoption, and for not having more time to dedicate to being a parent. Recently, Marie has begun attending a Monday-Friday all girls boarding school in Luxembourg City, which Treize hopes will help her mindset. Lady Une (NPC) ● Originally a soldier who went through Treize's flight instruction at the military academy, Midii “Lady” Une became enamored with Treize almost immediately, dedicating her entire professional life to his vision and personally falling in love with him. Her devotion was only rivaled by her cold efficiency, and she became Treize's most trusted companion, whom he put absolute faith in. Une handled the most grotesque of his dirty work, personally executing a number of his targets. Her viciousness went too far on a number of occasions, however, and Treize's criticism of her methods caused her to undergo a psychological breakdown that pushed her borderline personality disorder into a dissociative identity disorder. Caught up in his grand plot, the full weight of Une's obsessive love was not apparent to Treize until he first encountered her “peaceful” personality, the one created after her breakdown due to his reprimand. It was only then that he realized just how much he cared for – perhaps even loved – the woman he knew. When Une recovered from her coma, she had come full circle, and found balance between her two extreme personalities. Because of this, and because Treize worries that adjusting his relationship with her will unbalance her again, Treize considers their love “complete”. She remains his most valued companion, whom he could not carry on without. Zechs Merquise / Milliardo Peacecraft (NPC) ● Zechs is Treize's oldest and first friend – he cares for him unconditionally, perhaps to a fault. Having been the one to help the fallen prince through his transformation from Milliardo Peacecraft to Zechs Merquise, Treize understands him more than anyone. He knew from the beginning that Zechs would someday leave his life at OZ and take up the mantle of the Sanc Kingdom, and that it wouldn't be an easy break. What he hadn't expected was the speed and severity of it, and though he used the trauma of Zechs' childhood to excuse his actions to an extreme degree, he was eventually forced to confront the reality that his friend had betrayed him. It was a difficult realization, particularly because Treize had rather enjoyed the notion that they would die together – he carried not insignificant guilt over having dared survive the battle until Zechs re-appeared. Their relationship has been strained since then, but it's been steadily improving; Treize still feels an extreme sense of responsibility towards the other man, and longs for the mutual dependency they used to share. They have good days and bad days, now, and the necessary distance of Treize's work on Earth and Zechs's work in with the Preventers gives them much need space. They mostly communicate through Zechs's lover, Lucretia Noin, who keeps Treize appraised of his sometimes questionable mental state. Chang Wufei ● Treize's relationship with Wufei is new, convoluted, intense, and ever-changing. As the first Gundam pilot to target Treize personally and the only pilot to exhibit a code of honor like his own, Wufei made an immediate and impactful impression on Treize. The fact that Wufei dedicated an awful lot of time and energy into attempting to murder Treize didn't particularly bother him – in fact, Treize found his passion beautiful, so much that he decided that Wufei should be the one to kill him. In a disturbed way, it was the highest compliment he could think to pay him. Unlike Treize's relationship with Lady Une, however, his connection with Wufei had only just begun at the time of his attempted suicide. The force of Wufei's grief over his supposed death, and the anguish over Treize having all but forced him into being the one to cause it, was extremely moving. When Wufei came after Treize once more after the revelation of his survival, he was in no shape to conduct a proper rematch, and so the young terrorist chose to stick around to make sure he stayed alive until he was. Wufei has stayed around, though it's been years since Treize has returned to full health; the terms of their rematch are private, as is the status of it, and neither of them are going to say anything about it. Even if they would, the bottom line of it is that Treize values Wufei so much that he'd do almost anything to keep him around – Wufei genuinely understands him, and though understanding does not equal an embrace or even acceptance, it is in itself rare enough to be worth more than most everyone else in his life. He trusts Wufei implicitly, much to the annoyance of certain other individuals who fixate on him. Though not an official part of OZ, Wufei works for the president on commission, in both an intelligence capacity and training the mobile suit pilots who've qualified to be tested to be admitted into the Specials unit. While not working, they've grown into the habit of spending time together, providing they're both on the same planet. Treize's feelings towards Wufei are unresolved, and as such, he drifts between several mindsets concerning him – none of which devalue his role in his life. and i was looking at me * Pelajia Lijax * James Bond * Quatre Winner * moar saw heaven and hell were lies notes, influences, misc info (when i'm god everyone dies) disclaimer Category:Characters Category:Living